


Oh, goddamn my pain fits in the palm of your freezing hand

by BBachman9



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBachman9/pseuds/BBachman9
Summary: Cada vez que sucede Carla pronuncia su nombre, segundos antes de que todo comience.Incluso las veces que ella lo inicia, sobretodo esas veces.Es como si buscara que le dijera que lo que hacían era peligroso.Tonta de ella por creer que Lu podía usar el sentido común teniéndola tan cerca.Después de todo era una Montesinos. Fuera o no la mejor de su clase, su cabeza no funcionaba al tener una cosa tan bonita delante.Valerio amaría burlarse de ella si lo supiera.O: Escuela católica de niñas, AU. Carla/Lu.
Relationships: Carla Rosón Caleruega & Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Oh, goddamn my pain fits in the palm of your freezing hand

Lu se dio vuelta para mirarla después de que ella siguiera repitiéndolo. 

-No lo entiendo-.

Carla se sienta al borde de su cama, a sus pies. Admiraba la paciencia que al menos pretendía tener con ella, teniendo en cuenta de que no era una persona difícil de molestar.

Ella se endereza girandose por completo. Pateando las sábanas blancas, descubriéndose. 

El verano había llegado.

Lu agradeció a quien correspondiera el hecho de que la dirección del instituto hubiera cambiado de manos. La actual madre superiora se había compadecido de su alumnado dejándolas usar por la temporada ropa de dormir sensata. 

Prefería sin duda los pantalones cortos de seda fina que llevaba puestos antes que los camisones largos y pesados que la superiora anterior las obligaba a llevar. 

Dios no quisiera que sucediera algún accidente, tuvieran que recorrer los pasillos con ropas indecentes y en el camino provocarán a algún cura. 

-"Paris"- Lu le recordó, como si no fuera consciente de lo que estaba eligiendo cuando decidía quedarse en el recinto en vacaciones, siendo que sus padres querían llevarla con ellos. 

-"¿En serio me estás diciendo que prefieres quedarte en el colegio a ir de compras por Europa? ¿Viajar? ¿Poder salir de este maldito lugar y respirar aire fresco?". - Era ilógico. Ella daría lo que fuera porque su padre no hubiera cancelado sus planes por un necesario viaje de urgencia a Viena que duraría todo el verano. Conveniente. 

Carla se rió y Lu pudo jurar que sus incisivos brillaron. 

Sus dientes eran realmente bonitos. Era algo un poco espeluznante de notar quizás. Pero no podía evitarlo. 

Lu usó brackets desde los doce años hasta el invierno pasado. Notaba una mejora, pero nunca se podrían comparar con los suyos, tan simétricos y prolijos. 

Carla tragaba dulces como pasatiempo, bebía gaseosas como si fueran agua, pero aún así no parecía tener siquiera una picadura o carie. 

-"voy a quedarme"-insiste. "Además, Lu, París está sobrevalorado"-agrega. La chica conoce como girar la conversación para que olvide la idiotez que está haciendo. 

Paris sobrevalorado. Perfecto. Ahora sí, de manera oficial está preocupada por su salud mental. 

Carla es difícil de descifrar. Incluso para ella, que la conoce como la palma de su mano. Ambas darían la vida por la otra. Es consciente de ello. Pero Carla siempre fue mucho más independiente que ella, un alma libre. Le gustaba. Que le recordara que le importaba. Que nunca le fuera a reprochar el haber perdido el viaje. 

Así era. Actuaba sin buscar nada a cambio y sin pedir permiso. 

Ambas eran muy distintas pero compartían el síndrome de manada, tontería que su hermano había metido en su cabeza. Las dos habían logrado que la otra la considere como integrante de un selecto grupo de personas que protegían con uñas y dientes. 

Compartían habitación con dos compañeras más, pero ellas escaparon horas atrás. 

El sol se escondía, Lu se encontró esperando que se acostara con ella. 

Su cama estaba a metros de distancia, pero el interior de la casa de señoritas que albergaba a las alumnas del internado Santa Catalina era tan solitario como su fachada exterior. En el medio de la nada. 

Las hacían caminar kilómetros en búsqueda de agua todas las mañanas. 

Siempre iban juntas, ofreciéndose antes de que nombraran al azar las encargadas diarias. Eran las favoritas de la institución por ello y tanto más. 

Era un poco estúpido que no hicieran llegar agua potable desde la ciudad, o que no hubieran hecho lo imposible para instalar un sistema de agua. La mayoría de los padres del alumnado adquiría departamentos como si fueran de compras. 

De alguna manera habían convencido a sus padres de que ser parte activa en la recolección de recursos fundamentales les enseñaría humildad, disciplina, trabajo en equipo. Características que el señor esperaba en sus fieles.

No veía la hora de cumplir dieciocho años y dejar atrás esa locura. 

Carla sube sus pies a la cama, enredando sus piernas con las suyas. Cuando se inclina hacia delante, hacia ella, su blusa sube. La piel debajo es pálida, aún en épocas con un sol tan abrasador como aquella.

Siente un hormigueo en los dedos. Como si pudiera sentir, sin tocarla siquiera, la suavidad de su piel lisa; el ligero estremecimiento que provoca con sus manos frías.

Está completamente segura de que perdería la cabeza si no la tuviera a ella. 

"Lu"

Cada vez que sucede Carla pronuncia su nombre, segundos antes de que todo comience. 

Incluso las veces que ella lo inicia, sobretodo esas veces.  
Es como si buscara que le dijera que lo que hacían era peligroso. 

Tonta de ella por creer que Lu podía usar el sentido común teniéndola tan cerca. 

Después de todo era una Montesinos. Fuera o no la mejor de su clase, su cabeza no funcionaba al tener una cosa tan bonita delante. 

Valerio amaría burlarse de ella si lo supiera. 

"Si cariño?"-Carla gira los ojos cada vez que la llama de ese modo. No hace una excepción esa noche. 

Se da vuelta para mirar a través de la puerta de su habitación. 

Nunca se cierran por el día, solo por las noches, después de las guardias nocturnas. Dos inspecciones, una a la medianoche, otra antes de que amanezca. 

Lo entiende. Juntas buscan sus libros de texto para repasar para el próximo examen. El primero terminadas las vacaciones. 

O eso intentan. 

Carla pasa sus dedos por las finas líneas de sus muslos y de repente no puede pensar en nada más que en la yema de sus dedos en su piel.

Casi se ve tentada de pedirle que la marque con sus uñas, solo un poco más arriba. 

A veces las palabras sobran. Decide mostrarle lo que quiere haciéndolo en ella. Carla se estremece por el toque repentino. Segundos después puede asegurar que la asesinaría si quitara su mano. 

Seriamente duda de que ella logre entender algo tampoco. 

No duda de su inteligencia, pero no cree que pueda retener una palabra de lo que lee. 

Lu sigue atascada en que la indignación por la guerra interminable de Vietnam fue uno de los precedentes del mayo francés. 

En su cabeza se dibuja un tumulto de protestantes que se difumina con sus labios dos centímetros por encima de su pecho.

Ella se desliza por su lado izquierdo, sobre su corazón. 

Carla es tan buena amiga. Lu la adora. 

En el momento en que Lu presiona su clavícula, sus dedos en su cuello, y juega con las cuentas de su rosario, Carla tira del suyo, logrando que doble los dedos de los pies.

Tira con tanta fuerza que por un momento espera que abra sus dedos y la cruz caiga sobre las sábanas. 

Sujeta su cabello subiendo su rostro para poder darle un corto beso que dura más de lo prudente. 

Lu respira antes de que se separe. Huele tan bien. Es fresco, y dulce al mismo tiempo. Un olor a canela que le recuerda la cafetería que solían visitar cuando vivían en la gran ciudad. 

Theodora nunca llega tarde, eso es bueno. 

Cuando entra, Carla garabatea en su cuaderno algo que probablemente carezca de sentido, Lu recita con falsa inocencia un versículo que sabe es de sus favoritos. 

Sabe que es su preferida. Ama serlo. 

En el instante en el que sale de la habitación apagan las luces. 

No es extraño. 

Es común el dormir temprano, antes de caminar hasta el lago van a la primera misa del día. 

Lu tiene una base importada que tapa perfectamente las ojeras, nunca falla. 

Cuando Carla se acuesta a su lado, Lu se esconde en sus brazos. 

Si, la emociona poder tocarla, poder tenerla. Son contadas las ocasiones que pueden tenerse así. Pero, podría solo dormir a su lado, y estaría bien. Solo con el inocente toque de sus dedos junto a los suyos. 

Dios. Sus dramas familiares logran ponerla sensible. Más de lo normal. 

Ella se siente cálida cuando la besa. Carla sabe que es hermosa, pero no lo usa como Lu lo hace. No lo lleva como una medalla, cómo un logro. 

Podría pedirle a cualquier ser humano con buen gusto lo que quisiera, y le agredecerían la oportunidad de poder complacerla. 

Sabe muy bien que podría convencer a un pobre idiota que mienta por ella, que robe. 

A veces la saca de quicio lo mucho que la enciende que le importe tan poco lo bonita que es. 

Sabe que es un arma que puede usar. Y no duda en hacerlo cuando no hay otra salida. Pero no toma ventaja, su ego no se llena por los aplausos. 

Es consciente de lo que vale, y no necesita que lo repitan para que se lo crea. 

Ella acaricia su estómago, levantando la blusa bordada, y Lu contiene la respiración. 

Baila sus dedos sobre la franja desnuda de su piel. 

Ama cuando empieza así. Como si tanteara el camino a pesar de haberlo recorrido decenas de veces. 

Aprieta su muñeca mientras la toca. Envuelve sus dedos en ella, guiandola hacia arriba. 

No olvida dónde tenía su boca minutos atrás. 

Carla besa sus pechos sobre la tela fina. 

Cuando corre su blusa, muerde con cuidado y succiona, su paciencia se agota. 

De un tirón la acomoda encima suyo. Con sus piernas envolviendo su cadera. 

Carla la arrastra juntando sus cuerpos tan cerca que su entrepierna roza su estómago. 

Dios bendiga la diferencia de altura. 

Lu la agarra del culo con ambas manos, posicionando sus pies en su espalda. Tira de ella hacia delante, para poder besarla. 

Carla sonríe en su boca cuando intenta convertir el suave, pausado ritmo que sus labios provocan, en un beso descuidado, desprolijo, necesitado. 

"Carla"-reprocha, cuando con una mano firme en su cadera controla sus movimientos, volviendolos más lentos. 

Ella le sonríe burlándose. 

Gira los ojos, y borra su sonrisa besándola bruscamente. 

Decide tomar el tomar las riendas apoyando su espalda sobre el colchón. Con su cabeza hacia los pies de la cama. 

Se lo concede. Es buena. Aún cuando muele sus caderas, logrando una fricción molesta, Carla sigue ignorando sus demandas. Respondiendo sus mordidas con tranquilidad admirable. 

Está bien. Siempre le agradaron los retos. 

Lu separa sus muslos con sus rodillas, metiendo sus manos debajo de sus blusa.

Levantando su espalda la libera de ella. Sus pechos caben en sus manos perfectamente

Aprieta uno de ellos, mordiendo el otro. Cuando moja sus labios antes de succionar de forma superficial, Carla suelta un sonido ahogado. 

Ella sujeta con sus dedos sus mechones. Es una de sus cosas favoritas, enredar su cabello en sus manos, tirar de el. 

Cuando besa su estómago arrastrando la lengua, se separa mínimamente para quitar su ropa de dormir. 

Lu trasladan su boca a sus costillas, trazandolas con la punta de su lengua; muerde su costado, dejando marcas hasta los huesos marcados de su cadera. 

Carla jadea levantando su cabeza, con ambas manos, Lu besa la palma de su mano, observando las líneas en ella. 

Esta justicablemente obsesionada con sus manos. 

Casi se siente demasiado personal, como si trazara la línea una demostración de cariño como ella. 

Ella no dice nada, si le parece inadecuado, fuera de lugar, no lo deja saber. 

Lu lame sus propios dedos, sin correrle la mirada. Sabe muy bien que la desepera cada vez que lo hace, por el tiempo que tarda para mojarlos. 

Es reconfortante escuchar el gemido ahogado, aliviado que suelta cuando la toca. 

Con sus rodillas en su cadera empuja de ella para tenerla más cerca. 

Siempre es una pérdida de tiempo mojar sus dedos. Carla nunca lo necesita. 

No con ella al menos. 

Lu comparte el trabajo de sus dedos usando su boca. En el momento en el que la rubia muerde con fuerza sus labios, después de tocarlos y que nada sucediera. Decide dejar de pretender que no entiende lo que quiere al hacerlo, y sonríe. 

La saborea tomándose el tiempo. 

Es extraño, lo calma que puede ser cuando está con ella. Nunca es así con nadie más. 

No, porque no tiene sentido tardar mas de lo estrictamente necesario. Lu folla para saciarse, para sentirse deseada aunque sea por unos patéticos minutos en los baños de un club deportivo con algún idiota que va a olvidarla en el minuto en el que termine con ella. 

No le hace falta dormir con Carla para sentir que la necesita. 

Carla va a ella cada vez que discute con su padre, cada vez que estar encerrada en un lugar como aquel se vuelve demasiado; cuando sus compañeras le ofrecen drogas y tiene miedo de si misma por tardar en rechazarlas (colegio de mojas, Lu amaría reírse en la cara de su padre por su ingenuidad, eran incluso peores que los laicos);

Carla se ríe con ella cuando atrapan a una de sus compañeras más absurdamente religiosas, dormir con uno de los monaguillos, investigando en la relación prohibida porque sabe que Lu ama los secretos sucios. 

Comienza un curso de costura en uno de los talleres que reparten las hermanas por la tarde, porque ella detesta el uniforme reglamentario que les entregan. Pasa horas cosiendo para mejorarlo. No escucha quejas al respecto, el mundo adora a Carla. 

La busca en las noches frescas para caminar por la hermosa capilla que queda a leguas del centro. 

Sus superioras admiran su vocación. 

No las decepcionan, pasan arrodilladas la mitad del tiempo. 

En lo que queda, Carla la escucha hablar sin descanso sobre la historia del lugar, la maravilla de las réplicas de la arquitectura medieval, como los colores de los vitrales fueron elegidos a conciencia. 

Segundos antes de venir, Carla la besa de forma desordenada, sucia. 

Le provoca escalofríos pensar en que podrían encontrarlas así. 

No se cuestiona lo poco que le importa. 

La imagen definitivamente no la persuade de clavar sus uñas en su piel cuando ella lame su hueso de la cadera. 

Carla mueve sus dedos dentro de ella, logrando que arquee la espalda y sujete el cabezal detrás suyo. 

Cuando cae sobre ella, Carla sonríe. Sigue haciéndolo, desde que subió a su cama tiene esa sonrisa en su cara. 

Lu tiene miedo de preguntar. 

La mira confundida, pero ella no dice una palabra, solo la abraza, tapando a ambas con las sábanas. Cómo si cubrieran una realidad innegable. 

Sabe no que pueden estar así por mucho más tiempo, es peligroso que se queden dormidas y no despierten antes de que patrullen por segunda vez. 

Hasta viejos tercos y de mente cerrada sabrían que algo había pasado entre ellas. Aunque Lu en el fondo tiene la curiosidad de saber cómo reaccionarían.

Quizás lo tomaban como un abrazo muy fraternal entre dos fieles amigas. 

La asqueaba y divertía al mismo tiempo como reducían la sexualidad de las mujeres a un objeto de placer para saciar la naturaleza animal de cualquier hombre. En su cabeza tenían la ridícula idea de que sólo cumpliendo ese rol podían sentirse satisfechas. 

Se permite cerrar los ojos por un momento, confiando en que Carla no dejaría que duerma así de desnuda. 

Tiene un leve recuerdo de ella riendo, y vistiendola con su ropa de cama, mientras rueda de su lado para hacer lo mismo y acostarse en su propia cama. 

Al despertar ve a Carla marcar una cruz roja en su almanaque (que tiene apóstoles como portada de mes, Lu estaba mortalmente harta de cualquier signo religioso; juraba que al salir iría a Ciudad del Vaticano para desnudarse frente a la maldita capilla sixtina) 

Si puede escapar de este condenado lugar en algún momento. 

Maldice su pesimismo. Es demasiado temprano para deprimirse a si misma. Necesita un café bien cargado antes de empezar su tortura matinal. 

Se endereza en la cama, estirándose y gimiendo un poco. 

Carla tiene un oído envidiable, la escucha y se da vuelta para mirarla. 

Comienza a preocuparse por tanta alegría sin motivo. 

La secuencia que la prosigue es incluso más extraña. Carla le propina un beso rápido en la frente que la hace jadear sorprendida. 

Definitivamente sigue adormilada porque tarda en notar que pone una taza caliente en sus manos. 

La mira confundida. 

Baja su vista hasta la taza de café y levanta una ceja en sospecha. 

-¿De alguna manera estamos casadas, y quieres liberarte de mí para poder acostarte con el chico que limpia la piscina, veinte años menor?

Carla ríe y pasa cierra sus dedos en su muñeca. 

"Soy dos veces más rica que tú". 

Buen punto. "Cierto. Entonces quizás tenga que envenenar tu café en su lugar. Alfonso es encantador" 

Ella entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos. "Voy a hacerte firmar el prenupcial antes cariño, no soy tan ingenua" 

Lu traga. Es como si sugiera que podrian hacerlo en algún futuro. Como si casarse con su mejor amiga fuera algo que tuviera permitido de hacer si lo quisiera. 

El pequeño juego deja de gustarle. 

Bebe de su taza caminando hacia el baño de su habitación para ponerse algo de ropa. Carla tarda en soltar sus dedos, que rozan la palma de su mano al separarse

El almanaque está sobre el escritorio de Carla, ella se acerca a medio camino para tapar el marcador que dejó destapado.

No sabe porqué recuerda que cuando usa ese color es porque es alguna fecha importante la que espera. Ve a San José rodeado de cruces moradas.

Cuando se gira para verla sentada sobre su cama, ella la está mirando. 

"Tantas cruces. ¿En qué día está el círculo?"-le pregunta, casi segura de que el día marcado es el de su cumpleaños. Carla cumple dieciocho en semana y media, 22 de junio. Lo recuerda muy bien, es cuatro días antes del suyo. 

Ella levanta los hombros, y acuesta su cabeza sobre su almohada. 

Nada tiene sentido. Le está ocultando algo, es obvio, tanto como que no intenta ni un poco que no lo descubra. 

Lu da vuelta las páginas plastificadas del calendario, es prolijo y medido el círculo que encuentran alrededor del número 26. 

Está tan aturdida al ver dos pasajes pegados al costado, que no la escucha acercarse.

Carla la abraza por detrás, apoyando su hombro en el hueco de su cuello. 

Tarda tanto en entenderlo que la avergüenza aún años después. 

Nunca la hace firmar nada. 

Que quiera casarse con ella ya es prueba infalible de su falta de sentido común.


End file.
